Let's Sing!
by LovesAmutoxxA
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a pretty girl with a beautiful voice. She's a very popular singer in America but she wants to make it into the showbusiness on her own strenght, So she moves to Japan and wants to study in Seiko High: A elite school for singers. She has to do a audition in front of the whole school will she pass? will she find love? and will she be able to handle some blue pervert?


**First: I ****DON'T ****own Shugo chara **

**Second: This is ****NOT**** a crossover**

**Third: The songs that are in this story are also**** NOT ****mine, I personally just LOVE Beyonce so that's why you probably see a few songs of her in this fic.**

Chapter 1

Amu's pv

My name is Hinamori Amu, I'm from America and i'm a proffesional singer there. But the thing is, my singing talent was discovered by an agency en that's how i got famous but i want to start all over again in Japan (my homecountry) i want to get into the showbusiness again but then on my own strenght! and without the help of my parents, my mom is a famous actress and my dad has a multinational company so they have a lot of influence in the world of showbusiness but i don't want to use them to get me to into the business, i'm doing all of this on my own strength! But i'm not moving to Japan all alone, my parents support my decision and are very proud of me. They agreed to come to Japan with me, they really don't mind because they also know Japan very well because we lived there a couple of years ago. But enough of all this, I'm sure i can make it in the Showbizz world WITHOUT the help of my parents and to help this dream become real i'm gonna go to the elite school: Seiko High, a school where only the best singers can study. You don't have to be good, you have to be EXELLENT. You first have to send a video of yourself while singing and then you get a letter, and in that letter is written if you can audition or not. It's very rare to get an audition. And it's not JUST a audition. You have to sing in front of the whole school, so if you mess up you're chances of getting in any other good school will be reduced. But if you give a good performence then you will make a good impression and even if you're not accepted into the school, they still can write some positive things about you and you have more chance of getting into another good school. But anyway i got a letter that said that i can audition! I'm very happy and sooo exited! I already know what i'm gonna sing: a song that i wrote myself. I write ALL my songs, my songs have to be capable to touch the hearts of the people who listen to it. And to achieve that i have to put my whole heart in it. I've never written a song that didn't came out of the heart, i also will never do something like that i don't sing for money or something. The reason i sing is because i enjoy singing the most, and i want to be able to get into the showbusiness and gain more popularity so that my songs can be heard by millions of people! that's my dream.

''Bye honey, have a good audition"

my mom was sipping her coffee while sitting at the dining table.

''Thanks and see you later, i will definitely pass!'' i said with a confident look in my eyes

I first did a mirror check.

I dressed up a little more then usual because i want to make a good first impression. I was a pro singer in America so i certainly know how to make myself look good without looking to ''overdressed''

I curled my pink hair a little at the bottem and i whore some light pink lipgloss and a little bit of mascara.

_Hmmm i look pretty good don't i? a girl can praise herself once in a while right?_

I quickly packed my bag and rushed out of the door.

'' Goodmorning Hinamori sama, please step in'' said my driver

He held the door for me

''Thanks Jo!'' i stepped in the car

_Oh my god i'm so freaking' nervous! what if i screw up! or maybe i get a black out! what am i thinking about? i did a lot of concerts in America so this should be a piece of cake. _

_Right i don't have to think so negative! think positive Amu! positive!_

''Ma'am we're here''

I took a deep breath

_look professional, walk graciously and be confident, you can do this Amu!_

Jo opened the door and i once again took a deep breath

''Have a nice day ma'am''

I smiled at him

''Thanks Jo''

and i walked out of the car

people stared at me and some students were whispering

_How annoying.. don't they have better things to do!?_

I didn't even look at them i just walked forwards with a pretty pokerface

then suddenly it became silent

_Huh whats going on?_

I turned around and i saw a couple of limo's parked

_how long were they there? i didn't even hear them, oh well do i care? Nope _

i started walking again with my pokerface on

Suddenly i heard screaming

''MARRY ME!"

''SHALL I CARRY YOUR BAGS"

''They're so gorgeous!"

''KYAAAA it's the Elite Five and the Special Three!"

_Elite Five? Special Three? probably some stupid groups with the ''popular'' students, i really don't care about a bunch of stupid arragont rich kids, ok i'm also rich but i'm completely different from them! right?_

Girls and boys started rushing towards the limousines

The cardoors of the first five limousines were being opened

Five gorgeous guys got out of the car

The first one had shiny blonde hair and adorable blue eyes, he was really prince-like

The second one had long purple hair and pretty golden eyes, he looked like a perfect gentleman

The third one had brown hair and beautiful green eyes, he is certainly very handsome and looked like a easy-going guy

The fourth one had messy black hair en piercing red eyes, a complete badboy/playboy look but he still looked gorgeous and many girls go for that badboy look

And the last one was the most gorgeous of them all, i have to say he is close to ''perfection'' he has beautiful midnight blue hair, and deep azure eyes, his face was flawless

Then out of the last three limousines came three girls, all the three girls were also very beautiful

The first one was very cute, she has brown hair in pigtailes, you could say it is childish but it looks adorable on her

The second one looked cold but is very pretty, she has long blonde wavy hair and yellow eyes

The last one looked very confident, she has soft dark blond hair and very pretty eyes they were a shade of purple

BAM

''Hey watch out!"

I looked down and saw a girl with red hair on the ground

_Woah she looks like a snobby rich girl, C'mon look at all that makeup! _

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that i didn't answer

"Hey! i'm talking to you!''

_Who the hell does she think she'stalking to?!_

''What do you mean watch out? your face was clearly in the way so don't blame me''

I stayed perfectly calm

She glared at me

''I see you don't wear a uniform, you can't possibly be here for a audition right?''

I took a step towards her

''And what if i am?"

" HAHAHA you? audition? you're never gonna get accepted into this school, you probably screw up'' she says with a bitchy voice

"Me screw up? that's like waiting for your face to get pretty, i'm sorry that's never gonna happen'' i answerd back calmly

''What did you say?! you bitch!''

''I said it loud and clear,how come you didn't hear? oh i already know, your ears coudn't handle you horrible singing right? so that's probably why they're so messed up. Warn me when you're gonna sing ok? so i can remind myself to wear earmuffs''

I heard some laughing and the snobby girl was slowly getting red

By now everyone was watching, even the Elite Five and the Special Three.

_Damnit! why does this have to happen now?!_

"You think you're so cool and stuff right? well newsflash you're not! I'm prettier and smarter i'm simply BETTER then you! maybe i should say it more precisely since you're so stupid. My whole existence is a hundred times better then yours. You aren't even getting close to my beauty''

_She's really getting on my nerves! i don't have time for this nonsense! how long is she planning to keep on whining?!_

''First: i could remove 90% of your ''beauty'' with a tissue and second: why don't you give that hole in your face a chance to heal?''

Some people were laughing really hard even people of the Elite Five and the Special Three looked amused

The red headed girl was now speechless

I opened my Prade bag and fished out a tissue

"Oh and here, you can have this tissue so please do us all a favor and wipe your face''

''Shut up! i would never do you a favor!''

_So she finally has her voice back eh''_

''I never said that you have to do me a favor, but think about all the students here, someone has to protect their eyes right?''

''How dare you talk to me like that!, you're saying all that bullshit and you're not even pretty!" she yelled at me

''I've never said that i was ''pretty'' or something, but serious If I had a face like yours I'd sue my parents don't put me in the same catogory as you, i mean C'mon how did you even get here? did someone forgot to lock your cage?''

By now people were laughing really hard including the ''populars'' with their group

''Not pretty? i actually think the new girl is hot'' i heard some boy say

''Her skin is very fair'' whispered the girls

''She's pretty cool, maybe i should ask her out?''

_Ughhh this is just stupid_

She wanted to say something but before she could do that i put my hand on her mouth

''I know what you want to say, and don't feel bad, a lot of people have no talent. Oh right watch my audition ok? maybe you'll learn something, oh maybe that's not such a good idea... i don't think your brain can handle it... oh well i have a audition to go to''

I heard a lot of giggles

_Maybe i was a little to hard on her... Nahh she deserved it, anyway i can't think about that unnecessary stuff i have a audition to focus on!_

I walked in the building like nothing happened

But i felt eyes on me, following my moves

_Really creepy, i just got here and i have a stalker already serious?!..._

I walked to the reception

''Goodmorning, i'm here to audition'' i said politely

''Keep walking straight ahead and you'll find the stage, go behind that stage and you can dress up , someone will call you when it's time to perform'' said the friendly lady

''Thanks''

''No problem, good luck'' she smiled and winked

''Thanks, but with or without goodluck i'm still gonna pass'' i said confident

She laughed

''That's the spirit''

i gave her one last grin and hurried to the stage

_Woaahhh so big! _

I grinned

RINGGGG

_Oh the schoolbell, i should hurry and dress up before the students arrive_

I walked to the changing room and changed into a sparkly babyblue dress

''You may come on stage now''

I took a deep breath and came out

I already saw boys with hearteyes waving at me, and some where even mouthing their phonenumbers

_Are they stupid? like i'm gonna remember that_

When i looked further into the audience i saw the Elite Five and the Special Three looking at me with interest

I spotted some red

_It's that girl again she really came, she looks like she thinks i'm gonna sing really badly. Now i'm definitely gonna show her what a real performence is_

I smirked in her direction she saw it and glared back

I mouthed at her: watch me

The music began and so did i

**If I were a boy, even just for a day**

A blue light was shining on me, that made my blue dress even more sparkly and beautiful

**I'd roll out of bed in the morning and throw on what I wanted and go**

**Drink beer with the guys, and chase after girls**

**I'd kick it with who I wanted and I'd never get confronted for it**

**Cause they stick up for me**

**If I were a boy**

**I think I could understand**

**How it feels to love a girl**

**I swear I'd be an better man**

**I'd listen to her**

**Cause I know how it hurts**

**When you lose the one you wanted**

**Cause he's taken you for granted**

**And everything you had got destroyed**

**If I were a boy, I would turn off my phone**

**Tell everyone it's broken so they think that I was sleeping alone**

**I'd put myself first and make the rules as I go**

**Cause I know that she'd be faithful, waiting for me to come home**

**To come home**

**If I were a boy**

**I think I could understand, oh-oh-oohh-oh**

**How it feels to love a girl**

**I swear I'd be a better man**

**I'd listen to her**

I was now walking towards a boy in the first row and touched his cheek, i looked at him flirtatious. And then walked away leaving the boy red in the face

**Cause I know how it hurts**

**When you lose the one you wanted**

**Cause he's taken you for granted**

**And everything you had got destroyed**

**It's a little too late for you to come back**

**Say it's just a mistake, think I'd forgive you like that**

**If you thought I would wait for you**

**You got it wrong**

**But you're just a boy**

**And you don't understand (yea, you don't understand, oh!)**

**How it feels to love a girl someday**

**You wish you were a better man**

**You don't listen to her**

**You don't care how it hurts**

**Until you lose the one you wanted**

**Because you've taken her for granted**

**And everything you had got destroyed**

**But you're just a boy**

The lights went on

it was silent, but then...

There came a huge applause

i bowed and looked in the audience

I saw numerous people gaping at me including the red head

I also saw people looking happy

That's what i wanted to achieve with this performence, making people happy with the songs i sing.

I smiled a breathtaking smile

A man came out of the audience and walked towards me

he shoke my hand

''Hello, i'm the principal of this school nice to meet you''

''I'm Hinamori Amu, likewise'' i gave him a friendly smile

''Hinamori san, you have a beautiful voice en you gave a amazing performence i would be honored to have you on my school''

''I passed?!''

''Yes, you have not only passed, i gave you a score of ten that means you'll be placed in class A that's the class where all the outstanding singers are, congratulations''

And the whispers began

''A score of ten?! the only students who have ever received such a high score were the Elite Five and the Special Three!''

''She seriously got the highest score?!''

''She's amazing!''

''Class A? that means she's in the same class as the Elite Five and the Special Three!"

_Hmm i'm in the same class as them? whatever i don't care they are probably some stuck up kids_

''Noo i don't want her to be in the same class as the Elite Five!'' Cried some girl

_Wow seriously, ok they're handsome but you don't have to cry over them..._

''Silence'' yelled the principal

And it became quiet in a instant

''Go all to your classes right NOW!, exept Hinamori san''

Everyone obeyed

''So Hinamori san, here's your uniform go change and then you can immediatly start classes''

he handed me the uniform

''Thankyou''

i went to change

_I actually thought that i was gonna start tomorrow so i could rest a little bit, but i'll have to start at this very moment_

i sighed

_Just my luck, but i really shouldn't complain i got ACCEPTED!_

I smiled

I walked around the hallways when..

BUMP

'' Jeez why does everyone bump into me nowadays'' i complained

i heard a deep sexy chuckle

''Sorry to interrupt your whining but you're the one who bumped into me, pinkie''

''I DID NOT! you bumped into ME!''

I looked up and saw beautiful azure eyes with a perfect face to match it

''You can stop gaping at me'' said the flawless boy with amused eyes

_What's wrong with him?! i was NOT gaping at him! Ok maybe a little but still, he doesn't have to be so rude_

I stood up and glared at him

'' I can't stop something that has never started''

''You're right, you can't but the thing is pinkie, you did'' he smirked

''Don't call me ''pinkie'' bluehead''

he leaned in

''I'll stop calling you pinky if you give me your name''

I felt his hot breath on my cheek and smelled his expensive parfume

I pushed him away and stepped back

''Hmm let me think, the answer is NO i'd rather give you a slap in the face then that i give you my name, bye i have classes to attend to''

I then turned around and walked away

''Interesting'' he then also walked away

I was already gone so i didn't hear him

**That was it! what do you guys think! I did so hard my best to write this so i really hope that you'll take the time to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW IF i CAN GET ****10 REVIEWS ****I'll UPDATE**

**PROMISE! :) **

**XXX your fav writer, also check out my other stories ;)**


End file.
